


A different perspective

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Hermione Granger-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: A look at Hermione Granger and her relationship at the Granger family reunion through the eyes of her cousin.





	A different perspective

Ariel Granger watched the rest of her family mingle with each other and could hear one of her cousins, Katherine gushing about her boyfriend brought a diamond bracelet for her birthday.

She rolled her eyes at that, all of her cousins and their parents were the same: they thought this reunion was the only way to show off the wealth they had and boast about what new luxury car or house they just purchased.

God, did she regret coming to these family reunions. If she had a choice, she would rather stay home curled up next to the fireplace with a good book just like she used to do with Hermione when they were growing up.

Hermione Jean Granger.

Her only other favorite cousin who shared Ariel's love of reading.

She remembers with great clarity the times the two of them would fall asleep reading with their books in their laps.

Of course, she remembers Hermione's bushy hair that was impossible to tame unless it was braided and her front teeth which embarrassed the younger so much that she wouldn't smile around anyone else (especially not around Katherine) the only person she would smile around was Ariel.

Ariel would always manage to outwit Katherine with a witty comeback in defense of Hermione.

Taking a sip of the champagne that had been provided, Ariel continued to let her thoughts drift to her favorite cousin who was more like a sister.

She had missed Hermione greatley when the other girl had went off to private school, according to her parents: Richard and Helen Granger.

Of course news like that could never stay secret for long, it spread like wild fire throughout the Granger clan and on more than one occasion Ariel had to silence Katherine's whining with a glare or 'accidental' shove that was a little bit too rough.

Of course Ariel wasn't the only one who defended Hermione from Katherine, she took in great pride that the twins: Brianna and Shannon put Katherine in her place whenever Ariel wasn't around.

Ariel was paitently waiting for one Hermione (as paitently as one could wait anyway) to come down after she was doing getting ready.

When Ariel and Hermione reunited, tight hugs were given and when they finally pulled away, Ariel let her eyes take in Hermione.

She had a air of confidence surronding her now, she had pearly white teeth, and her hair was no longer bushy and wild like it was when they were children, instead it was soft gentle curls.

The only pieces of jewelry had on were some bracelets and a reasonable sized diamond engagement ring and a wedding band to match, both resting comfortably on her ring finger.

When Ariel teased about Hermione getting married before she did, that earned her a laugh and she had Ariel swore on something that mattered that she would tell Ariel who her husband was and she couldn't tell anyone else.

Hermione wanted to surprise everyone else (other than her parents since they already knew)

Ariel had sworn on her collections of novels by Edgar Allan Poe and William Shakespeare.

When Hermione told her who she was married, Ariel got a wicked grin on her face and she promised not to tell.

She couldn't _wait_ to see the look on the family's faces (especially Katherin's face) when they learned who Hermione's husband was.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Katherine's loud gasp of "Is that Hermione with Draco Malfoy?!"

Sure enough, Hermione did in fact enter with very well known and widely respected business entrepreneur Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked gorgeous: her hair was in a elegant french twist and tendrils of hair framed her face. Her dress was a marvelous shade of green with a silver pattern going down the side that hugged her body and showed her curves.

The man next to her, Draco Malfoy, her husband was very handsome in his suit and his tie that matched the colors of her dress from what she could see.

When she introduced Draco as her husband, there were gasps of disbelief from Katherine and Sabrina who hated Hermione just as much, squeals of happiness from Brianna and Shannon, and the sounds of glasses shattering when they hit the floor after slipping out of surprised hands.

Oh how she wished she had brought her phone with her to record this instead of leaving it to charge in her hotel room.

-

A short time later once everything had settled down and the glass was cleaned up, Ariel watched as Hermione danced with Draco and could tell that the couple only had eyes for each other.

She also spotted Katherine and Sabrina giving Hermione looks of pure hatred mixed with jealousy.

She smirked to herself. Nothing could make this night any better.

She was wrong, the night was utterly fantastic as she found herself chatting with Blaise Zabini (Draco's best friend, he would later inform her) who showed up an hour later and could practically feel Katherine and Sabrina glaring holes at her.

This was going to be a Granger family reunion she wouldn't forget for a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> {This is my take on the Granger family reunion through the eyes of Hermione's cousin. I hope you guys like it! Any grammar errors I make on my own.)


End file.
